Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Farewell/@comment-32398021-20190119014046
Wiesz, jaka była moja pierwsza myśl po rozpoczęciu lektury? Konkretnie przy końcu tego skursywionego (pochylonego kursywą, a co przeczytałeś, niedobry czytelniku? :P) tekstu? "O FAAAAK..." (Ostatnio tak zaczynają się wszystkie moje myśli XD) "...tylkominiemówcieżeSzczerbotojakiśdziad" �� A tak w ogóle to cześć XD Nie wiem, jak Ty to robisz, stary, że po prostu do Twoich opek jakoś mam serce. Która by nie była godzina i jak by mi się nie chciało komentować - paluszki same klepią. Znów ogólnie małe błędy: zajęci treningiem walki - trenowaniem walki; sporo mieszkańców klanu Obrońców wiodła - albo większość/część wiodła, albo sporo wiodło, jedno z dwojga; owsze - owszem; jeźdźiec - jeździec, przypilnuj tej literówki, bo się znów powtarza; idelana równowaga - idealna; ogłos - odgłos. "Wioska Obrońców, miejsce gdzie ludzi wiedli swoje spokojne życie z dala od wszystkich kłopotów." Może tylko w moim mniemaniu wędrująca ciemność to jakiś kłopot. "Sporo mieszkańców klanu Obrońców wiodła jednak spokojne, beztroskie życie." Again - nie wspominał ktoś coś o Łowcach i wędrującym niewiadomoczym w kolorze czarnym? Nie? "Będąc w wiosce można było zapomnieć o problemach, jakie napotkał Ukryty świat." Ach... To takie buty. Kręciło mi się w okolicy mózgu jakieś popkulturowe nawiązanie, ale chyba mi umknęło. I została jedynie wizja domów wypełnionych powodującymi odlot kadzidełkami. Serio, nie wiem skąd ta wizja XD PS. Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl?... Cholera, nie jestem pewna, ale być może tam było to rozweselające ognisko, o którym myślę XD "(...) plac zapełniony złotymi posągami smoków w dumnych pozach, spoglądających '''ze zgrozą' na Obrońców." Chyba '''z grozą'. Ze zgrozą to by mogły spoglądać na jakichś wykolejeńców robiących w świątyni nieprzystojne rzeczy. "(...) boję się nawet myśleć co się stanie, jeśli zawiedziesz. ''- NIE ZAWIÓDŁBYM..." A może tak "nie zawiodę" na początek, co Czkawka? Po co się na wstępie przyznawać, że już raz się zawaliło? ;) ''"Usłyszeli dźwięk, jakiego od prawie dwóch lat." Jakiego od prawie dwóch lat CO? "Szybującej nocnej furii." To znaczy ja wiem, o który dźwięk Ci chodzi, ale jak o tym tak zupełnie obiektywnie myślę, to dochodzę do wniosku, że naprawdę w cholerę dźwięku musi być w tym bezgłośnym szybowaniu Nocnej Furii... No obejrzyjcie sobie pierwszy film, jak ktoś nie wierzy. Dokładnie tę scenę, kiedy Czkawek usiłuje wypatrzeć krążącego smoka na tle gwiazd. "Szybko jednak musieli zrewidować swoje poglądy, gdy nieopodal nich wylądował czarny niczym noc smok, a z jego grzbieta..." AŁA! To był zamach na poprawną polszczyznę. Nawet nie nożem, a maczetą. "Wykonana była z metalu, powleczonego pomalowaną czarną skórą." No to musiała być w wuj ciężka. Dwadzieścia kilo? Piętnaście? Nie znam się, tak mi się coś tylko kojarzą zbroje płytowe i kolczugi. "Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić tak po prostu bez słowa?! - krzyknęła blondynka, gdy opanowała już swe emocje." No, jak cholera je opanowała. Pogratulować. "To nie jest po prostu zwyczajna wyspa, wiecie?" Tu można zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach! Wystarczy iść do wioski, o tam, wejść w ten dym i porządnie się zaciągnąć. "Jedno jest jednak pewne… Ukryty świat wkrótce może pogrążyć się w chaosie." I ciemności, nie zapominaj o tym proszę. Ciemność jest kluczowa. "Według przekazanej mi powierzchownej nauki..." Iks de, jeszcze nie spotkałam się z tego rodzaju luźnym związkiem frazeologicznym. "Podstawowa wiedza" - tak, "niezbędne informacje" - tak, ale powierzchownej nauki jeszcze nie było. Good job, Koniu �� "Według przekazanej mi powierzchownej nauki o tej wyspie wiem, że ma ona swoją jasną i ciemną stronę." Jak moc, Luke, jak moc. Nie daj się zwieść tej ciemnej stronie. Chociaż... W sumie jest potężniejsza, więc właściwie czemu nie. "Mrok pochłania i niszczy tą wyspę, a wraz z nią wszystkie smoki. ''- No to rzeczywiście kiepska sprawa. - wtrącił się Sączysmark. - Jak za starych czasów, co?" - Co ty gadasz, Smark. Na castingach do Moany to nie był ''prawdziwy mhrrrock. Ja tu mówię o poważnym zagrożeniu. "Nawet Viggo nie był tak zły jak Malagus." I tak żaden z nich nie był tak zły jak Niekryty. W porównaniu do niego panowie są dopiero w mrocznych powijakach. "Nawet Viggo nie był tak zły jak Malagus. ''- Kto? - spytał smark."'' Malagus Wedel. Taki duży, srebrny w kropki... Oj dobra, przepraszam. Już nie będę �� Btw "Smark" wielką literą. Przy nim, podobnie jak przy Czkawce czy Śledziku, nie wolno sobie odpuszczać. Bo gadający glut to podwójnie zła wizja. "Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, lepiej zaprowadzę was do przywódcy tubylców." Dlaczego kojarzy mi się to tylko z jedną sceną?... "Teraz prędko, zanim dotrze do nas że to bez sensu!", #królJulianXIII, nie pytajcie mnie, czemu tak. Dla mnie to ma po prostu podobny wydźwięk co w Madagaskarze �� "Tam Czkawka rozdzielił się zresztą i ruszył w swoją stronę" O.o... Koniu, mogłeś dać ostrzeżenie, że tu będą drastyczne sceny i ktoś się będzie rozwarstwiał. Albo z góry napisać że to o alienach! (Mała podpowiedź: jeśli chodziło Ci o to, że Czkawka odłączył się od grupy, to należałoby tu raczej napisać "odłączył się od reszty", albo zwyczajnie, że się rozdzielili. A jakby już bardzo zależało Ci na obecnej formie, to "rozdzielił się z resztą", bo "zresztą" i "z resztą" ma dwa kompletnie różne znaczenia...) "Prawdopodobnie spędzę tu resztę mojego życia, jeśli nie zginę walcząc, więc sądziłem..." A skąd Ty wtedy mogłeś wiedzieć, co Cię czeka? Skoro Ty nawet po dwóch latach mieszkania w tym miejscu nie do końca wiesz, o co kaman? Koniu, ja tu czekam na solidne wyjaśnienie tego zniknięcia smoków i Czkawki, bo mimo starań ze skursywionym mędrcem (chodzi mi o kursywę przecież...) i mętnych tłumaczeń nie jesteś ani kroczek bliżej do wytłumaczenia tego procederu. Nawet pół tip-topa. Ani mróweczkę bliżej! Pozdro dla tych, co jeszcze tę zabawę pamiętają XD A Tobie Kopytny weny i miękkiej pryczy Twój prywatny hejter życzy. Choć i tak wiem, że tego nie przeczytasz ;D E.